


part of the family

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [101]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth finally gets in on what her parents get.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Poll Fics [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 17





	part of the family

This has been a long time coming, even if they may have tried to pretend that it wasn’t. The family is close, much closer than they should be, and Jeralt and Sitri share a bond with their daughter that goes much deeper than a typical parental bond. For some time now, it has been obvious that Byleth is curious about what goes on between the two of them when they are alone, but only now do the two of them intend to let her in on it.

Only now do the two of them let her come into their room, rather than pretending not to notice when she lurks outside, peaking through the door crack, listening in on her mother’s moans and her father’s grunts. Tonight, Byleth is officially going to become a part of things, and become more than just their daughter.

“You’re sure you wanna go through with this, right, kid?” Jeralt asks her, getting only a nod in response. The only woman he knows that is even more reserved than his wife is Byleth, but, just like her mother, he is one of the only people that she will open up to, or brighten around. He does not expect a thorough answer from her, and takes the nod to mean enough.

“I’m so happy,” Sitri says pulling her daughter closer to her, giving her a quick embrace. “I know this isn’t…typical, but I’ve wanted to share this with you for so long.”

“So, why don’t we get started?” he asks. The two of them have already discussed how they are going to move this along, planning things out ahead of time so that they were not left floundering while coaching Byleth through her first time. Sitri gets her time with the girl first, while he lingers off to the side, watching.

His wife helps his daughter out of her clothes, and he realizes that this is the first time he has seen her undressed since she was a child, eyes widening. Her clothes don’t actually leave all that much to the imagination, so it has already been rather obvious, just how much she has grown, but somehow, seeing her naked makes it all the more apparent, and it leaves her father slack-jawed. Sitri does not seem to notice, more interested in leading Byleth to the bed, where she lays her down, her legs hanging over the edge. That is when Sitri kneels between them, spreading her thighs so that she can nestle her face between them.

“Now, I’m going to do something to help get you ready to take your father,” she says in a soft voice, before she gets to work. Jeralt can already feel himself getting too excited to stand it, watching the two of them from the sidelines. He can see the way that Sitri’s head bobs between Byleth’s thighs, and can hear each whimper and gasp from his daughter, as she slowly gives herself over to pleasure, the very first time that anyone has made her feel like this. Though he is not sure if Sitri is just a natural, or if she has experience he does not know about, or if it simply feels good to Byleth because she has nothing to compare it to, it seems that that does not matter much, especially as her resolve begins to break down, and he gets the pleasure of hearing Byleth moan for the very first time.

She makes such a desperate and needy sound that it is overwhelming, causing him to bite his lip, trying to curb his arousal, his anticipation overwhelming him. He wants her, so badly that he can hardly wait, because she is beautiful like her mother, but she isn’t her mother- he wants her because she is his daughter, and he has wanted his daughter for so long. Sitri is just lucky enough to get to have her first, and to get to make her moan like that.

But soon enough, his wife is pulling back, turning to look at him as Byleth whines from the loss of contact. “I think she might be ready for you,” she says.

“I am,” Byleth gasps out, even though she has no way of knowing such a thing. She is only saying that because she wants to be ready, because she is tired of waiting for him. Jeralt can relate to that, and he knows that she gets her reckless impulsiveness from him. He goes to join the two of them, sitting on the edge of the bed as Sitri helps her daughter onto her feet, Byleth’s legs shaking as she stands.

With his pants down, he notices Byleth’s eyes lingering on his erection, and though she is always nearly unreadable, he thinks that he can see some hunger in her eyes when she looks at him. Sitri helps her onto his lap, straddling his cock, before wrapping her arms around Byleth from behind, embracing her so that she can keep her close and encourage her all throughout her very first time.

Slowly, Jeralt pulls Byleth down onto his lap, his cock pressing up into her, watching the way she winces at first, struggling to get used to it as he fills her. But even so, it is not too much for his little girl to handle, and before long, she is taking it like a champ, keeping her breathing steady, allowing herself to adjust until he has filled her completely, until she is entirely impaled on his cock. Sitri shifts behind her then, moving her arms so that she can grope at Byleth’s breasts, teasing her nipples and causing her to lose her composure for a moment, crying out suddenly.

“Is that good?” Jeralt asks. “Do you want more?”

“I-I want more,” Byleth gasps, barely able to speak in her breathless state. “I want…I want you…”

“Atta girl.” With that, he begins to jerk his hips, thrusting up into her, and causing her to cry out for him. All the while, Sitri tries to remain stable behind her, still playing with her nipples, pinching and rolling them, overstimulating her so much so that she is soon incapable of doing anything other than cry out, over and over again, needy and pathetic.

Jeralt has never heard her make noises like this before in her life, has never known her to be this expressive. She loses herself to her lust, and as a result, gives into her shameless side, a side that she probably did not know existed until this moment. Only now does he become aware of the soft voice underneath Byleth’s moans, realizing that Sitri is murmuring encouragements to her daughter, making sure that she knows her mother is there for her while she rides her father for the first time.

Naturally, Byleth does not have much chance of holding out like this, unable to fight the pleasure that is overwhelming her, unable to stop herself from getting completely lost in the haze of her lust. He can tell that she is close, and so he is relentless, fucking her harder and faster, until Sitri has to let go, unable to keep up with his pace, pushing his daughter to the edge, and then sending her right over it.

He is right there with her, though, coming as she does, the two of them crying out in unison, Sitri watching them in delight. The three of them are much closer than a proper family now, bonded together by something that can’t exist outside of this room. Even so, they both know that this means so much more than anything that they could ever display publicly.

And the first thing that Byleth says once she has recovered enough to speak is, “M-mother…would you teach me how to do what you did to me? I want to make you feel good too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
